creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terror Detectors
This is Lake Turner's Life at the CTS. Prolouge "We got a new recruit. Her name is Lake Turner. We stationed her in Whangarei." Amalia Grace said."New Zealand!" She added hastily, when a wall of silence was built. Miss Thomson frowned. "I think, I do know that Whangarei is in New Zealand Mrs. Grace. The Terror activity there is quite high. Are you sure, that such a new recruit is able to handle that?" Amalia nodded. She was sure. Lake was a brilliant fighter, Her mind was quick and she wouldn't be surprised if she were the new James Bond. "Yes, I am sure Miss Thomson. Her score was even better than yours." Too late, Amalia realized, that she shouldn't have said that. Miss Thomson stiffened, but nodded curtly. "What you say, Amalia. I wish to talk to her. That Lake Turner." With an approving nodd, Amalia swept out of the room. In the hall, stood Lake. Her black hair fell loosly down her back and her dark eyes were sparkling. "Turner, Thomson wishes to speak to you." Mrs. Grace said to Lake and in a lower undertone she added: " Be polite." Lake grinned. With a stern look at Lake, she left the room and went away, while Lake entered the room. Behind a big mahagony desk, sat an older woman with blond-gray hair and watery blue eyes. Lake thought, that she was one of the people, that wanted to be beautiful at old age by dying their hair. But Miss Thomson defnatly failed. "I am sorry, but I wanted to see Lake Turner, not a Maori, that wishes to be pretty." The woman said, from behind the desk. Lake stiffened. Her boss seemed so rassistic. "Well, I am Lake Turner and who are you? Some rassistic jerk?" Lake bit her lip. Mrs. Grace had told her tto be polite. And her sharp tongue had always brought her in trouble. "I am Elizabeth Thomson and please tell me wwhat CTS stands for?" Lake rolled her eyes. In an sarcastic tone she said: "I know that you wanted to become a teacher, but please don't use your teaching urge on me. CTS stands for Central Terror Spies." Miss Thomson fought the urge to smile. Lake was the perfect candidate for promotion. Miss Thomson needed direct and honest people on her team, not people that agreed on everyything with her and when she made a mistake they would tell her to make better plans. "I wish not to hear any sarcasm Agent Turner. You may be a brilliant Agent, but your temper and reaction are very surprising. Do you know the issues that happend in Whangarei a few years ago?" "Of course I do. If you think I am reckless, than you are right. I don't give two damns about my life, but the life of others. Why are you asking?" "The Terrorist there, was a Maori, his name was Oscar Turner. His mother was a Maori and his father was American, just like yours." Lake froze. Her heart pounded. She knew him. 1. Jem Moore Lake was dozing in the evening sun after a hard day of training. Almost a year had passed since she had found out, that her brother had been a terrorist and had died because of his own bomb explosion. Not because some terrorist bombed the place he was in. Lake had gone into the CTS to protect the world against terrorists, because her brother supposedly died because of terrorists. The Maori wasn't sure what to think of her brother. They had been very close and Oscar had never been violent, he didn't want to even hurt a tree. She first didn't believe, that her brother was a terrorist, but Miss Thomson had showed her pictures. It was her brother. It bothered her, but then Lake remembered, he was dead, just like her mother.She hadn't told her father, who was still in South America, Rio de Janeiro to work against terrorization.Her eyes were just about to close and fall asleep, when she heard footsteps on her terasse.Lake looked up and saw a tall blond man with sea-green eyes walk toward her.She stood up and he smiled when he saw her. "Can I help you?" Lake asked friendly.The man smiled, he was about her age maybe a year or two older. "You are Makere Turner, right?" he said shyly.Lake nodded, here in Whangarei, she was known as Makere. "Yes, I am. Who are you?""Jem Moore, your new neighbour. Just wanted to introduce myself and I heard that you lived in the States for a while, just like me." Jem said, his smile was so nice, that Lake also had to smile."I came here, because my brother died here and I wanted to feel his presence again by going to Whangarei.But I fell in love with this place." Lake told him, everyone knew that her brother had been Oscar Turner, the only one who died in the Terrorist attack four years ago.Something flickered in Jem's eyes, but his face was a mask of sorrow."I am sorry, Miss Turner." he said softly and looked up at her through his fine silver eyelashes.A tear splashed on the ground from Lake's eye and she looked.She hated thinking of her brother.The thought of other people thinking of him as an angel hurt her. "Call me Makere. I can take you to some restaurant today. In the Whangarei Hotel is a good restaurant. We can eat there if you wish."Jem's mask of sorrow had disappeared and he smiled at her."Sure, I would be pleased. If I can call you Makere, you call me Jem, not Mr. Moore!"Lake smiled back at him and she felt how her heart rose, it swelled with happiness. 2. The very perfect Dinner Lake and Jem walked down the beautiful streets of Whangarei and every few minutes, Lake showed him the beauty of the nature in New Zealand. Jem talked all the time and he wasn't the babbling sort. His voice made Lake feel happy, for the first time and he told her of America, the country she had left, just for working here. The restaurant in Whangarei was quite empty and they easily got a seat for two. "Do you come here often?" Jem asked, he was looking around the restaurant a bit nervous and his seagreen eyes seemed anxious. Lake laughed. "Today is Wednesday, it is packed on Saturdays. Eat some lamb, Jem, it is very good." Lake told him. Jem looked up at her through his silver eyelashes and smiled. He is such a heartbraker, Lake thought as he said: "Of course, I will try it Makere." He said her name, Makere, in a very soft way and he bent over to her. "Will you give me the menu or will you order something surprising for me?" Lake felt how her pulse rose and her her cheeks felt like they were burning. Stop it, she thought, he is just your neighbour, maybe even a burglar. "I would order lamb with mangosauce." Lake said hastily, trying very hard not to blush. Jem looked disagppointed. "Sure." The lamb was hot and Jem seemed to be enjoying it. He didn't talk that much any more. But when a wall of silence built, he looked up and asked softly:" Do you miss your brother?" Lake blinked. She hadn't expected that question. She stared at Jem, trying very hard not cry. Wordlessly, she then stood up, when she realized she could barely control herself. Lake threw a bill on the table and stalked out of the room. Her tears had splattered the carpet before she was out. Jem stared after her... his mind was whizzing. Why did she leave the room? Was she so sad? Jem wondered what to tell his boss. This girl, known as Makere but in real Lake, left the room when one asked if she missed her brother. His boss would be mad. he knew that he had scared Lake. Maybe he was supposed to run after her. He bit into his lamb one more time, before he ran out after the girl he was assigned to follow.. Mystery Lake leaned against the cool wall of the restaurant and breathed hard. It was a blow for her. Was this Mr. Moore really that stupid to ask her about her brother. One didn't ask about the dead. "Makere, I'm sorry." a soft voice said from the side and caressed her back. Making her feel calmer. Jem, she thought. He held her in his arms, not hugging her, but soothing her from the pain and suddenly Lake cried out loud. She missed her brother. The brother she thought she had. The brother that had loved her, taken care of her. Yes, she missed that brother. Jem's hand stroked her back and went up and down, slowly Lake's cries dissolved into hiccups. She stared up at Jem's seagreen eyes, that shone like stars. "That was a horrible dinner!" she hiccuped and Jem laughed. It was a soft laugh and Lake felt how her heart was lightening. "Come, let's go home." Jem said softly and Lake let him pull her up the mountain. Jem gazed at her and stopped suddenly. "You know, I am sorry, do you?" Jem said in a quiet voice and Lake froze. Why, Why did he have to talk about him, Oscar? She whipped her hair back and stared at he beautiful blond boy. Her gaze full with daggers. "Maybe, I do know. But I think, Mr. Moore, you shouldn't talk to me about that. I am very touchy on that theme and I think I can find my way home easily." Lake said, smiling a hundred-Watt fake smile and him and Jem looked stunned. "Makere... I just wanted to..." Jem started to say but Lake had already walked away. Lake mounted up the little mountain... on which she lived. She wasn't really mad at Jem, she just feared, that he would keep on talking about Oscar and she really didn't want that. Jem was a perfect companion, he had hugged her and Lake had felt really good, exept for the fact they were talking about her brother. Her brother was the biggest disappointment in her live and it was like throwing a bomb on village to see if it might explode or not. In this case, the bomb had exploded. After a nice, hot shower and a few more tears, Lake lay in her bed and thought about Jem. His calm personality and handsome looks.But why, did he kind off insist on talking about Oscar, the biggest mistake in her life, the worst thing in her life? Oscar had been a great brother when Lake was little. He took care of her and never really bullied her. Then suddenly he was gone, off to New Zealand. Lake was hurt and distraught. Then she suddenly found out Oscar was dead and a terrorist. It definatley hurt her in her heart. How could Oscar be a terrorist?